


Benched

by AshNicole_xx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, F/M, Hurt feelings, Jock Avengers, Tutoring, nerd reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/pseuds/AshNicole_xx
Summary: Bucky is a star football player, that ends up being benched due to a failing grade.The reader is a nerd that had been bullied her entire high school career.Bucky needs a tutor, and the reader just so happens to be his assigned tutor.What do you do when the person that had caused your school years to be a nightmare needs your help?





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> The POV goes back and forth quite a bit with this one, i hope that it doesnt bother anyone too badly.  
> This is actually the very first story I had written in after like 9 years of not writing anything. And everything I wrote before was definitely rated like pg or some shit… so, if its not great, then I highly apologize.  
> Even though this was the first thing i wrote in almost a decade, its not the first one i posted because at first i hadn't meant to write a fic, just a little idea that i had, so it wasn't in a story format, so i had to fix it up and heavily edit it.
> 
> I don't know if i like the name of this or not, but i literally couldn't think of anything, so i just went with this.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and be kind!  
> Enjoy :)

**_*_ Bucky**

 

Bucky was failing math, and Coach Odinson had benched him until he got his grade back up to at least a C. Being a benched star football player was a big deal for Bucky. He couldn’t not play, so he unwillingly signed up for a tutor, because there was no way he was going to pass this class on his own. After school on Monday, Bucky went to the library to wait for his tutor.

 

***

 

**_*_ Reader**

 

You walked into the library for your tutoring session, and the only person you see is one of the many people that had made your entire high school career a living nightmare. You almost turned and walked out, because you really didn’t want to spend a single minute with the dumb jock, but you find it in yourself  to take a deep breath, walk to the table and sit down.

 

***Bucky**

 

Bucky's tutor sits down across from him at his table, and he cant help but think she looks familiar, but can't quite put his finger on who you are.

The entire session, Bucky realized that you had been extremely short with him, seemingly wanting to get the session done and over with. He notices you start digging through your bag, and pull out a pair of reading glasses, before placing them on your face.

 

Bucky instantly realizes where he knew you from. He thinks, _‘Fuck. I'm absolutely fucked. Why would anyone he had been a fucking asshole to want to help him actually get his grade up? What if she fucks me over?’_

 

Doing what he does best, he turns on his charm, and tries to work his magic, instead of doing the logical thing and apologizing for being an asshole for four years.

 

You slammed your book shut. “I think we're done here. Good luck getting your fucking grade up.” You say as you stand and start walking towards the door. Bucky is fucked without a tutor, and he knows it, so he rushes over to you, and blocks your way out. “Look, Coach wont let me play if I don’t pass this class, and I need a scholarship to get into college. Please help me.” Bucky begged you.

“Fine. Next week. Same time.” You said before storming out of the library.

 

**

 

Bucky was standing next to his car, waiting for Sam and Steve after practice. “You'll never guess who my fucking tutor is. I might be fucked here, guys.” He told them as they walked up to him.

 

**_*_ Reader**

 

A few weeks go by as you help Bucky with his class, tutor sessions 3 times a week, slowly getting his grade up. You can't help but think that he had been a little nicer than he had been, but you knew that it was solely for his benefit. You had laid out the rules at the  start of your second session. You told him that the first time you sense even just the smallest amount of jerk, you were done, and he was all on his own.

 

But what you didn’t know, that while spending so much time with you, Bucky had noticed that you weren't that bad of a person to hang around, and when you're not wearing your glasses, you're definitely not the worst person to look at either.

 

A week later, as you sit in the library, waiting for Bucky, he comes in excited, and surprises you by showing you his grade, he had finally gotten it up to a high C. “Thank you so much, Y/N! Coach is letting me play next week!” Smiling at him, you congratulate him. “Do you wanna celebrate? There's a party tonight, you should come. If it weren't for you, I wouldn’t be able to play for the rest of the season.” You hesitated before he kept going. “I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll pick you up at 9. Text me your address.” You nodded, and he smirked before walking out of the library. ‘So much for tutoring today..’ you thought.

 

8pm rolls around, and you're thoroughly freaking out. You had been a bookworm your entire life, and had never gone to high school party. You didn’t know what people wore to these types of things, and Bucky said he wasn’t taking no for an answer, so there's no way that you could back out. Eventually, you settle on wearing something casual and comfortable. Opting to leave your hair down, instead of your normal ponytail.

 

You hear the doorbell, and rush down the stairs to open the door, seeing Bucky leaning against the frame. Looking at you, he says, “you ready?” you nod before stepping out and closing the door behind you.

 

Bucky pulls up to this huge house. There were people everywhere with cups in their hands. Turns out it was Natasha’s party. Her parents were out of town on a business trip all weekend and she had her house to herself.

 

Inside, you followed Bucky to the drink table where he gave you a drink, and grabbed one for himself. Bucky celebrated his better grade by having drink after drink with no intent on slowing down anytime soon. You had a few yourself, but nowhere near as many as he had. Eventually he started slurring his words.

 

Bucky starts pulling you away from the crowd of people and music and lead you up the stairs to one of the vacant bedrooms.

“Y/N" he said, managing not to slur your name too badly. “I'm sorry that I been such an asshole to you before. I made your life so, so bad. Can you forgive me? I need to know that you don't hate me" He starts rambling drunken words. “…..and I think I like you" he says and leans in to kiss you.

 

“Bucky..” you say, as you  try to push him away, but he takes your hand on his chest and your use of his name wrong, and takes it as a sign that you wanted him too. Bucky attacks your lips with his, and bites at your lip, and shoves his tongue in your mouth. He moves his hands up and under your shirt, grabbing at your breasts, while you're still trying to break away from him and end this. Because you don’t want this. But he's so fucking  strong, you can't do much of anything. You decide to do the next thing you could think of doing, and you grab ahold of the hair at the back of his neck and pull, but all that does is elicit a moan from him. You almost miss when Bucky Barnes was nothing but an asshole to you.

 

Finally, Bucky breaks away from the kiss to breathe, and you finally are able to speak.

“BUCKY, FUCKING STOP.” His eyes go wide as you try to shove him off you again, and walk out the door.

 

***

 

* **Bucky**

 

"Shit" Is all that Bucky can say. It's all that comes to his mind. It takes him entirely too long to register the fact that he should go after you, and when he finally did, it was almost way too late, he seen you stalking down the street. Probably furious. He ran towards you, and grabbed your arm, asking you to stop. But you just ripped your arm away from his grasp and kept walking. 

"Go the fuck away, Barnes. Im not currently interested in anything you have to say right now. The only reason i came out tonight is because you said you 'wouldnt take no for an answer.' Had i known there was a double meaning behind that statement, i would have just said congratulations on your grade, and stayed at home. Now leave me alone, and let me go home." 

Easily keeping up with you, being a football player and very, very athletic, he was walking backwards in front of you now. "Listen. That's not what i meant by that earlier. I didn't mean for that to happen. I thought we had a vibe. let me at least give you a ride home, it's cold out here"

“Why? So you can try to come onto me again? In your car, where i can't get away from you? No fucking thank you. I can walk. And we didn't have a 'vibe' Bucky. I was helping you with your class because im a tutor, and you're a dumbass jock that can't pass a class without the help of someone whos life you've made miserable their entire high school career. So whatever vibe you thought we had, you can just take it and shove it up your ass."

 

That made bucky stop in his tracks, light fading from his eyes, and he let you pass as he stalked back to his car, and sped off towards home himself. He wasn't in the mood to party anymore.

 

***

 

The weekend passed entirely too quickly. You spent it in your room, studying for the tests you had coming up that week.

 

Bucky spent his with Sam and Steve playing video games in Steve's basement, but he wasnt as into it as he usually was.

 

***

 

* **Bucky**

When monday came, Bucky dreaded seeing you in the hallways. Bucky Barnes star football player, dreaded seeing you, the fucking nerd girl in the hallways. What kind of sick joke was this? How could someone so quiet and seemingly kind, say words that cut so deep? He didn't know, but what he did know is that it was all his fault.

 

* **Reader**

 

You saw Bucky after the last class of the day ended. He was walking down the hall as you were putting your books in your backpack. You made brief eye contact with him, before his eyes darted away, and kept walking. You sighed and went to catch up with him. You felt bad for what you said to him Friday night, and you couldn't let him walk around with those words still in his head.

 

"Bucky." He stopped for a brief second, but continued walking. "Bucky!" You hollered at him again, but he wouldn't give you the time of day. So you jogged to catch up to him. "Barnes. Fucking stop." When he finally turned around, he asked, "what do you want? Here to insult me some more?" He looked so hurt. You've never seen Bucky Barnes look like this before. In all the years you've known him, this was a completely new look for him. "I.. no.. bucky.." you started, but he cut you off. "Look either spit it out, or let me go. This 'dumbass jock' has practice. I can't be late." You just stared at him, completely at a loss for words. You didn't know how to apologize to him. The tables had been turned, the bullied nerd was now the one that had hurt someone else, and you just couldn't believe you were in this situation.. "See ya around" Bucky said after you hadn't said anything and he walked away.

 

***

 

"Fuck" was all either of you said as Bucky got far enough away from you. That situation was hard for the both of you.

For you, it was with not knowing what to say or how to apologize for your harsh words

For Bucky it was with feeling the worst he's felt in a while. He had actually started liking you, and you had to go and crush him. All he needed was to hit a few things, and he would be okay, just get out some frustration. Or so he thought.

 

***

* **Reader**

 

Two hours later when practice was over, and after showering, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Tony, and Clint started walking out of the locker rooms, to their cars planning to go to a diner and get some food.

Bucky seen you sitting on the hood of his car waiting for him. You had been sitting there for well over an hour waiting for him to finish practice, thinking of how to apologize to him. Bucky froze, not knowing what to do.

"Dude, why is the nerd sitting on your car?" Sam asked, "i thought you were done with tutoring.” "I am.. i don't know why she's here...." Bucky said through gritted teeth.

"DUDE! Are you hitting that? I hear the quiet ones are kinky." Tony said with a wink. Bucky just glared at him. "Shut up, dude. You guys go on. I'll meet up with you in a bit. I'm gonna find out what she wants.." Bucky said to his friends before they all walked to their cars and drove off.

 

"Listen. Bucky. Before you say anything, i want to tell you how incredibly sorry I am. I didnt mean to hurt any of your feelings. You're not a dumb ass jock. You're actually kind of smart when you put some effort in, and apply yourself. You just really threw me off Friday night. You were drunk, and I was getting there, i don't think i drank as much as you did. But i really didn't want to do anything stupid when i was under the influence. I appreciate your apology you gave me Friday night....  i mean, if it was a genuine apology, and not just drunk words you made so you could try to get into my pants.. So i have to ask if you will forgive me for being an awful person.. otherwise i would have just sat here for an hour and a half for nothing like a fucking idiot..." You would have kept going, but Bucky cut you off. 

 

"I forgive you. And i was being honest Friday night. I do apologize for being a complete dick to you for all these years. And i do like you. I like you a lot. I think about you a lot too." He smirks as he starts walking towards you, closer to his car. "So i have to ask.. you said you didn't want to do anything stupid when you were under the influence, but how do you feel about doing something stupid when you're not?"

 

He's standing next to you now. Hair still wet from his shower after practice. Skin smelling good from his shower gel. Its intoxicating. It takes all your willpower to stay seated on the hood of his car while you say with an arched eyebrow, "Do something stupid like what?" "Like me." He says with a sly smile. "Buck,” you breathe, "i thought i just told you that you were smart?" You say with a smile. Bucky's smile falters just a little, until you slide off of his car, and stand in front of him and place a kiss on his lips.

 

You pull back a little and look at him, with a smile on your face. He grabbed your hips and pulls you flush to him. Body to body as he attacks your lips with his. You lick his lip asking for entrance into his mouth, and he opens up letting you in, letting you deepen the kiss.

 

"Mmm. Bucky" you moan. Everything about this man going straight to your core. His smell, his size, the amazing work of his tongue. You needed more. Wanted more. "Yeah, doll?" He breathed out against your lips. "Want you" you say, running your hands down the front of his jeans seeing that the feeling was very mutual. He groaned at your touch, and started backing you up to the back seat of his car.

 

You broke away from his kiss, and just looked at him. He was probably the most beautiful specimen you've ever seen, and you were about to fuck him. "No", you say. Shaking your head. He looked at you, puzzled and stepped back, not wanting to go through what he just went through friday night. "Too cramped. Not enough space. Been there, done that" you continued. Bucky quirked an eyebrow at you at that confession.

 

"What, just because i'm a nerd means i have to be a virgin?" You said nonchalantly. You stepped towards bucky and glanced over to the stadium and said, "I've never fucked under the bleachers before, though."

 

You grabbed Bucky's hand and started pulling him towards the bleachers, you looked back at Bucky, his dick was rock hard in his jeans. You could have a lot of fun with that, you think as you smile at him and turn back away to head to the bleachers. You were more than ready to strip this man, and yourself down to nothing. Excitement ran through you at the thought that anyone walking past the bleachers could see you.

 

As you got to your destination, you spun around in Bucky's arms, facing him. Kissing him again, then breaking away to kiss down his jaw and down to his neck, sucking a mark here, and a mark there, knowing that anyone that sees him for the next couple of days will see them and wonder who they're from.

 

You made to take off his shirt, wanting, no, needing to see more of his body. You lift his shirt up over his head and trail your hands over his hard muscles. You've never seen anyone look this god-like and you were all for it. Bucky Barnes was perfect in all aspects of the word. You kissed down his chest, biting and sucking more marks on his abdomen. He finally couldn't take anymore. Bucky grabbed your sides, and stood you up, grabbing the hem of your shirt and ripping it off of you, impatiently. He reached around and unhooked your bra, palming your breasts in his large hands, calloused from four years of playing football.

 

"Mmmm. Bucky. Need more." That's all bucky needed to hear before his hands went to the waistline of your jeans, and his mouth replaced his hands on your breasts. Bucky looked up at you, then popped the button on your pants, and slid them down with your underwear, and got to his knees and helped you step out of them.

His face was now directly in front of your cunt, and he breathed out. His warm breath going straight through you. "Bucky. Please" was all you said, and he pulled you down with him, and laid you down on your back, your legs spread, and there he was again, face in front of your cunt.

 

"Mmm. So wet for me, doll. You want me? You want this?" He gave a tentative lick to your slit  and you moaned "Yes. Fuck. Yes, Bucky, please." You grabbed hold of his hair and guided his mouth back to your pussy, and moaned as he started eating you out. His tongue dipping deep inside you, while the fingers of one hand played with your clit, and the other kneaded your breasts, and pinching your nipple, careful to take turns of each breast. Your hands still buried in Buckys hair, you gave a pull, hearing him moan. Giving you that much more pleasure.

 

Bucky switched his mouth to suck on your clit  while two of his fingers sank deep into you, crying out his name at the sensation. After a few crooks of his fingers, and some expert flicks of that tongue, Bucky had you coming hard on his face and screaming his name, not caring anyone that could be in the general area could hear you, because fuck he's good with his mouth, and there's no way you could hold that in. After he works you down from your high, he crawls up your body,and kissed you deeply, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue. You broke away after a moment, needing to take a breath, and you glanced down.

 

"Bucky. You're wearing too much clothing. Take these off" you say as you grab ahold of his jeans. He undoes his button, and sits back on his knees, and you sit up, helping him take off his jeans. You delicately unzip his zipper, careful of his throbbing erection. Grabbing the top of his jeans, you slowly pull them down, seeing that he isn't even wearing underwear. His cock was hard, and dripping. you licked your lips, and leaned forward to lick the tip.

 

Bucky groans, and  takes his pants off the rest of the way. You grab ahold of his cock by the base and lean forward to lick a stripe from base to tip, sticking the head of him inside your mouth, and licking his slit, where more precum is leaking out. You take all you can into your mouth. He's the biggest you've ever had in your mouth, so it takes a little bit of getting used to. He hits the back of your throat, and you relax it, as you get an idea. You opened your throat and took more of him in, breathing through your nose, you swallowed around him. His cock was now buried in your throat.

 

"FUCK DOLL." He moaned your name as you pumped your hand up and down what part of his cock wasn't in your mouth. "You're gonna have to stop that, or i'm gonna come right now, and i really wanna sink my cock into that tight little Pussy of yours. What do you say, doll?" You moaned at the thought of him being deep inside you, and you let off of him with a wet pop.

 

"Sounds good, Buck." Bucky laid you back down on your back and started to fish through the pockets of his jeans looking for a condom, "I have one somewhere...." he said to himself. You grabbed his wrist and he looked at you. "Don't worry bout it. Im on birth control." You said with a smirk. He ran is lust blown eyes over your body before coming back over to you and leaning over you, lining himself up with you. He very slowly pushed into you, watching your face as he  went. 

 

"Come on. Deeper Barnes. I can take it." You all but whisper. He shoved into you, and you both groaned at the feeling. Him at the tight heat, you at the feeling of being full. He stayed seated, not moving, waiting for you to get adjusted, not wanting to hurt you. "Move" you said, as you rolled your hips against his. He started moving short shallow thrusts, still being cautious of hurting you. "FUCK! BUCKY, YOU'RE NOT GONNA HURT ME" you yell at him, begging him to move faster, harder, rougher, anything but this. He's killing you with anticipation.

 

That made Bucky move. Snapping his hips to meet yours. Fucking you harder. Making you feel better than anyone else ever has. He pulls out, and flips you around, holding yourself up with your hands. Your ass presented to him, he gives it a sharp slap before he plunges back into your tight wet heat, getting a better angle this way. He fucks you hard one hand gripping your hip, the other coming around to tangle in your hair. You give a moan at the sensation of pain turns to pleasure as he tugs your hair.

 

You thrust your hips backwards to meet his thrusts, working together to feel that much better. He leans over you, grabbing your face, bringing you up for a kiss. "Bucky" you moan. You lock eyes with his, and tell him to lay on his back. He pulls out of you, and lays back, as you come over to straddle him. Guiding his cock to your cunt, you sink down on him, moaning at the way he hits you in a slightly different way. Rising up, and sinking back down you start to ride him like your life depended on it. His cock rubbing your walls in just the right way.

 

You could tell by the way his hips were faltering when they came up to meet yours, that he was close. You grabbed Bucky's hand and led it to your clit, where he started rubbing fast circles around it.

 

"Oh. Fuuuuuuck. Buck. Ah. Bucky, Im close." You moaned out, planting your hands on his chest to steady yourself as you continued rolling your hips against his. "Me too, doll. Come with me" he rubbed at your clit more , and you were coming. Your walls tightening against him, which brought on his orgasm. Coming deep into your cunt, you could feel him coating your walls.

 

When you both came down from your post orgasm high, you laid next to him, kissing his jaw, his cheek, his mouth, until the need for breath was too much.

 

"I think i should fail classes more often, if that means i get to hook up with a hot nerd"

 

You slapped him playfully in the chest and said, "You better not" before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, COMMENTS and KUDOS are very welcome!
> 
> I wanted to post this a couple weeks ago, but I didn't have wifi, so i wasn't able to.
> 
> Im working on a Steve Rogers/Reader fic, that i'll HOPEFULLY have done soon, as i've hit a road block and im trying to get motivation again. The struggle is real y'all.. And if any of you guys are Supernatural fans, i have a couple Dean/Reader ideas in the back of my head ;)


End file.
